Under The Lights
by SexyPunk54
Summary: When he looked up in the stands, he could always count on seeing her.


Tim Riggins stood next to Smash Williams and Matt Saracen as they waited. Waited to be told they could go out there. "Alright guys listen up." Coach Taylor said. "This is it. The big one, everything's one the line. Smash, take it away."

"Clear eyes, full hearts." Smash yelled

"Can't lose." The team yelled back

"What?" Smash yelled

"CAN'T LOSE!" They yelled back

"Then let's go." Smash yelled. The team ran out onto the field under the Friday night lights.

When he looked up at the stands. He could always count on seeing her be there. And she didn't disappoint. "Are you going to win Mr. Riggins?" She asked

"You know it." He yelled back.

"Riggins! Let's go." Coach Taylor yelled

"I hope this helps." She said pulling off his hoodie to revel his jersey.

"Very nice."

"TIM! NOW!" Coach Taylor yelled again. Tim came over to him. "Now isn't the time to be flirting."

"Sorry coach." Tim said. Tim lost himself in the game. But always knowing she was here to cheer him on. "Tim, balls coming to you." Matt said

"Let's do it." Tim said

"Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose." The team said together. They lined up on the line of scrimmage.

"Ready?" Smash yelled

"Hell yes." Tim answered. Tim was off the second the ball was snapped. He turned, feeling the ball fall into his arms. He felt something collide with him then black.

"TIM!" She screamed watching her boyfriend get hit.

Tim raised his hand with the football. "Damn boy you took a hard hit." Smash said standing over him.

"I made it?" Tim asked

"Yeah, and you scared your girl half to death." Smash answered helping Tim up. "You better wave to her or something before she loses it."

Tim's eyes instantly meet hers. "I'm fine." He mouthed to her.

"Good." She mouthed back

One more play and Tim was running across the line, scoring the winning touchdown. "That's my boy." Smash screamed

The bleacher clear, The Dillon Panthers just one another State Championship. "That trophy's coming home." The team yelled

It felt good, his last game and they were champions. "Wher…"

A body landed on his. Legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "You were wonderful. I was so worried when you got hit."

"I'm fine." He said pulling her lips done to his. "I love you." He said  
"I love you too." She said

"Julie Taylor! Get off that boy. He needs to get his MVP award." Coach Eric Taylor said

Julie got off her boyfriend. "He's comin'." She yelled back

"And so are you." Tim said tossing her over his shoulder.

"Tim! What the hell are you doing?" Julie asked

"Taking my trophy to get award." Tim said like it was he most natural thing in the world.

"Put me down." She said

"Okay." He sat her down right next to him, the big trophy and the coach.

"Tim, I believe that belongs to me." Eric said

"No." Tim said shaking his head. "Soon she's going to mine." Tim through his arm around Julie's shoulder.

Tim listened to the crowd scream outside. The sound was deafening and Tim was pumped. Many people didn't believe that he was make it here. Here was college, here was the University of Texas and he was a senior playing in his final bowl game. When they headed out to the field, Tim's eyes instantly searched for Julie's. She was a fellow University of Texas student. She smiled and waved when she saw him. She was sitting there in her orange number 33 jersey he had thrown at her the night before when she asked for it.

"RIGGINS!" The coach yelled. He was no Coach Taylor but he was good.

"Comin' Coach." Tim yelled running over. "Sorry."

Four quarters later Tim crashed a path for his wide receiver. Tim tore through players and they ended up winning the games. "Damn Tim, Julie piss you off?" Andrew, the QB, asked

Tim shook his head. "No. Wanted to play my best on the last game of the season." Tim said. "Champs once again."

"I know you want to." Andrew said as Tim kept looking over at the stands. "Go get her." Andrew said laughing. Tim took off into the stands.

Julie smiled proudly watching Tim come up a halt in front of her. "I'm so proud."

"Marry me." Tim said

"What?" Julie asked

"Marry me." Tim repeated. "I have the ring in my locker."

"Yes." Julie whispered

"Yes?"

"Yes." She confirmed

Tim pulled her into his arms. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" He yelled out to the screaming fans.

Everyone clapped and Julie said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said back

3 years later Tim Riggins stepped out onto the field. Monday nights were the best. A proud #33 hanging on his chest. He's eyes, like every other time he stepped on to a field, searched the stands. There in a sky box with his teammates wife, was his. Julie Riggins with her hands resting on her very pregnant belly. His jersey, normal large on her small frame, was getting a bit snug. The Dallas Cowboys colors shinning proudly. Tim grinned at her and she held up a sign that made him grin even more. The sign she held up was TEXAS FOREVER. Eric, Tami, and Gracie Belle was behind her. Julie sent him a smile and Tim looked to her on screen. He never really liked her in the lime light. The fan, he loved them to death, but they were quick to blame the wives and girlfriends if something went wrong.

"Tim, let's go." Tony Romo said

"Coming." Tim ran over. They began tossing the ball.

"See they were showing Julie. Guess they can't find Jess behind her, thank god." Tony said

"I didn't even see Jess behind her." Tim said. The Jess they were refering to was Jessica Simpson-Romo, Tony's wife.

"She dyed her hair. Thought she would be in disguise. She said wanted a change too." Tony said

"When's the baby due?" Tim asked

"Four months." Tony answered

"This is baby number two, right?" Tim asked

"Yeah." Tony said proudly. "When Julie due?"  
"Any day now. It's like walking on egg shells." Tim said

"I know it. Drives you crazier then her."

"Yeah." Tim agreed

Half time came and Tim followed his teammates into the locker room. "Tim!"

Tim turned to see his coach, Wade Phillips. "Yeah." Tim said

"Yur little lady is in labor." Wade said

"Labor?" Tim asked in disbelief

Wade clapped Tim on the back. "Well hell what are you still standing here for? Your about to become a papa."

"I don't know." Tim said. He changed in a matter of seconds and was out the locker room door. He reentered two seconds later. "What hospital?"

"Arlington Memorial Hospital." Wade said. Thank god they were still in Texas.

"Thanks." Tim said running out the door the second time. He made it to the hospital in record time. "Jules!"

"Hey." She said

"You ready to deliver your son?" The Dr asked coming in.

"Son?" Tim asked

"Sorry." The Dr. said. The Dr and Julie were the only ones who knew what she was having.

"You mad?" Julie asked

"Mad? Jules your giving me a son. I promise right here, right now, I won't become my father."

"I know." Julie said. "You never were your father."

An hour later Tim held a blue bundle. "Welcome to the world, Logan Eric Riggins." Tim said

"Turn on Sports Center. I want to know if we won." Julie said

Tim turned on Sports Center. "Welcome back to Sports Center." They heard John Anderson say. "At the Dallas game today, Tim Riggins, #33, on the Cowboys, left during halftime." John said

"Well he had good reason. His wife Julie, shown here." They showed the clip of when the caught Julie before the game. "She went into labor." Chris Berman said

"It was reported that she had given birth to a healthy, bouncing baby boy. Both mom and baby are doing fine." John said

"Tim should be happy, becoming a father for the first time and Dallas is going to the Superbowl." Chris said

Tim shut off the TV. "Well at least they won."

"Let me see my god child." Jessica Simpson-Romo said bursting into the room.

"Hi Jess." Tim and Julie said together

"Honey you look wonderful." Jessica said

"Baby what did I tell you about walking so fast? Your pregnant." Tony said coming into the room.

Jessica whipped around. "I am well aware of what I am and who did this to me. Trust your gonna know to when we get to the deliver room." Jessica threatened

"Was I that bad?" Julie asked looking at Tim. She had Logan in her arms.

"No baby."

"The Grandparents." Jessica yelled leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with Eric and Tami Taylor.

"Oh what a beautiful baby." Tami said leaning over Julie to take a look at the baby.

"For something Riggins took part in making." Eric said

"I'm beautiful, just ask Julie, she's the one that married me." Tim said

"What did you name him?" Eric asked

"I don't think I should tell you, you insulted me. Hell Julie we should change the name, he insulted me." Tim said

"Tim…" Julie said. She looked at her parents and Jessica and Tony. "We named him Logan Eric Riggins." Julie said proudly.

"Eric?" Eric asked

Tim shrugged. "You were always like the father I never had and your Jules' dad, so we wanted the baby to have the name of a strong man." Tim said

The two men did a manly hug. "Thanks." Eric whispered to him.

"Your welcome." Tim whispered back.

Long after everyone left and Julie had fallen asleep, Tim stayed up holding his sleeping son. She was his saving grace and Tim made a vow not to mess his son up like his father had done to him. Julie was so much more then just his wife. She was his wife, his lover, the mother of his child and hopefully many more, and more importantly, she was his friend. He always knew when he looked up in the stands, whether it be on Friday night, or Saturday night, or even Monday night. He could always count on seeing standing there cheering him on. Wearing his jersey under the lights.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

**I hope you like it, this was my first try at a Friday Night Lights fan fiction. I love the show and I think Tim and Julie look so cute together. I thought there wasn't enough stories on them, so I made up one of my own. I hope that you like it, I wasn't really sure about it, but here it is. Please review, but please be nice.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


End file.
